Summer Lovin'
by EverythingIsBamon-NothingHurts
Summary: It's the Summer before college. What adventures is the MF Gang going to get into? Mainly a Bamon AU story, but it involves all active characters in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : So yea. Decided to make a story. I guess you can say it's more of an AU since we haven't gotten to the prom episode yet; and that's where I'm starting. But I hope you enjoy the first chapter, though I think it's sucky :P**

* * *

Prom. It was literally a day away. Did she really want to go? Did she really want to play pretend, and act as if everything in her life was going her way? No, not really. But did she really have a choice? Not with Caroline she didn't. Everyone else wouldn't care. Elena is off the rails since she's turned off her humanity. Stefan is too busy trying to get Elena back on track. Matt, well he might wonder where she is. Tyler is gone. Jeremy is gone. Damon is just that. Damon.

Bonnie sighed, and rolled unto she was lying flat on her back facing the ceiling. It doesn't matter anyways; she had better things to do. Like, well something might pop up. Her phone vibrated against her nightstand, and she reached over picking it up. So far she had 50 text messages. She didn't answer any of them. She guessed they were all from Car, probably giving her the deal on what's happening.  
She sat up and got out of bed, walking over to the window, and pulling back the curtain. It was about 11 in the morning. She looked up at the sky, and sighed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she's been in an off mood lately. Maybe it was the effects of using magic, but she's never felt this empty before. She shrugged it off, and turned around to walk out of her room, and that's when she saw something flash across her bedroom door.

"What in the world…?" She said to herself, before shaking her head, and writing it off as just seeing things. She proceeded to the door and that's when something shot in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders. She screamed closing her eyes, before giving whatever it was an aneurysm. The person groaned, placing their hands on the side of its head.

"B-Bonnie..."

"Caroline?" She stopped and opened her eyes. "Oh, Car I'm sorry. Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that!"

"I didn't!" She retaliated back, huffing and looking at her. "I've been texting you; and I've been knocking on the door for the pass 10 minutes. What have you been doing up here?"

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Have you really been outside all that time?"

"Yea. I have. Are you ok? I haven't talked to you in two days."

"I'm fine." _I guess._ She added in her head. "Just really haven't had the will to go outside."

"Well I hope that feeling has ran its course. It's the day before Prom. If my memory serves me right you need to get a dress, though I doubt there's anything good left since you've decided to wait so late." The blonde shook her head. "And you need your hair done, and shoes..."

She kept talking until Bonnie interrupted her.

"Caroline. I don't even know if I'm going. I'm not really in the mood."

The most indescribable face took over Caroline's face.

"Bonnie Bennett!" She barked out. "I know you're not thinking about not attending the last and most important dance of our High School career! I'm not allowing it! Over my dead body!"

"Technically Car, you're already dead."

She stomped her foot and huffed, blowing her blonde bangs off her forehead.

"You know what I mean! You're going to this dance, even if I have to tie you up and drag you there myself."

Bonnie sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. She knew arguing about this with Caroline was not going to go over well.

"Alright fine. I'll go."

A smile replaced Care's face and she clapped her hand together.

"That's more like it. Now get ready. We have shopping to do."

Bonnie slowly and reluctantly turned on her heels, and stalked toward the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Bonnie! Come out, let me see it."

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. The material clung to her body, pointing out every curve in her body. Bonnie shifted a little. Nothing ever fit her like this; this was definitely different. She opened the dressing room door, and walked out in front of Caroline. Her mouth was literally hitting the floor.

"Bonnie. That dress. That's it. You look freaking perfect." She beamed, really happy for her.

She turned around facing the mirror that was out in the opened. Caroline was right. This dress did make her look perfect. Even if it did take her 3 hours to find it. But like they say, good things come to those that wait. And this was so worth the wait.

* * *

It was 3 hours before the dance, and the gang was at The Salvatore boarding house. Of all the places to get ready at, it had to be here. Bonnie sat on Elena's bed while Caroline messed with her hair.

"I don't know how you managed to mess up your hair between last night and when you woke up."

Bonnie shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a wild sleeper."

Elena walked out the bathroom in her robe, running a hand through hair, that she just blow dried.

"Did you find a dress Bonnie?"

"Yes! She did, and when you see it on her you're going to flip!"

"Thanks. _Bonnie_." Elena laughed, looking over at Care, then back to Bonnie. "But that's good to hear. I'm surprised you found something on such short notice."

"Yea, which was nothing but pure luck."

"Good thing I stopped by and made you get out the house. Otherwise there's no telling what skank would be walking around with your dress."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Well it wouldn't be mine if someone else got to it."

"Someone else didn't get it, it's yours now. That's all that matters."

"I'm hungry. Is there food downstairs?"

Elena shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure. You can go check."

Bonnie got up from the bed, which caused her to get a glare from Caroline.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes. Just getting food. The human has to eat." She smiled at her.

"Just don't mess up my master piece!"

Car called after her as she made her way downstairs. She could be over dramatic sometimes.

* * *

**Le Bam! There it is :P I hoped you like it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. More coming soon. Sooner than you think cause I have no life xD Sorry everything seems so fast pace in this chapter; but I didn't feel like explaining the whole shopping thing, cause I'm awkward like that. Tell me what kind of dress you think Bonnie has gotten. Feedback helps me with feeling comfortable so yea :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back, told you I would be :P. Well Here's 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : None of this characters belong to me. They are the property of LJ and the writers and script writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Nothing was really in the refrigerator. Then again this was a house full of vampires.

"What are you doing?"

A voice came from behind her. Bonnie rolled her eyes, shutting the door to the fridge, and looked over at him. It was Damon, who else would it be?

"I was looking for something to eat, but it's really nothing in there; so I'm going back upstairs now."

She tried to walk pass him, but he put his arm out to stop her. Bonnie looked up at him in annoyance.

"Can you move please?"

"Where have you been Judgy?"

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You haven't shown your face in two days."

"And?"

"And, where have you been?"

"Is this some sort of mind game you're trying to play?"

"No. I just want to know."

"Why do you care?"

"Can you just answer the question?"

"Can you?"

"I asked you first."

"So? I'm the one being asked to hand over information and I want to know why."

He rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie!" Her name was being called. Caroline appeared Behind Damon and she peeped over his shoulder. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing."

Damon answered, dropping his arm, and turning out the kitchen and disappearing into another room. Bonnie eyes followed him until he was gone.

"Well that was weird." Care said, and looks at Bonnie. "You alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine." She said as she adverted her attention back to the blonde. "What's up?"

"I need to finish your hair. That's what up. Let's go."

She grabbed her hand, and hauled her back upstairs. Bonnie let herself be pulled, as she replayed the kitchen scene in her head. What the hell was that?

* * *

"You look ravishing." Elena said her eyes raking over Bonnie in her dress.

"Doesn't she?! Absolutely amazing."

Bonnie turned and looked at her in the full length mirror that was in Elena's room. She looked even better now that her hair and make – up was done. Her hair was down her back, flowing free in curls. The dress was a black taffeta mermaid gown. It was a strapless dress, and the bust was heart shaped, with beading all along the dress, and a plunging neckline, that showed off her collarbone and neck. The color of the dress brought out the green of her eyes, and it radiated off her mocha skin. She had on little jewelry, just diamond earrings, and a bracelet to match.

"You guys look amazing as well." Bonnie said looking at them.

Caroline wore an elegant blue dress that matched her eyes. It was one shouldered. The bust was covered in diamonds, and it flowed perfectly at the bottom around her legs. Her hair was in a perfect bun. Elena had on a red dress. It was also strapless. It had a long split up to her hip, it flowed around her legs in ruffles, and was held together on her hip by a broach as well. Her hair was swept to the side, with loose curls falling over her shoulder.

Caroline batted her eyes and shrugged. "Well I try."

If her hair wasn't in a bun, Bonnie was pretty sure she would have done a hair flip. They girls gathered their clutch purses and that's when Stefan and Damon came in to see if they were ready.

"Are you girls' descent?" Damon asked, just waltzing in anyways. Stefan lagged behind a little just in case they weren't.

Elena laughed a little, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What if we weren't jackass?"

"Well if I was to see something that I haven't seen before I would have thrown a dollar at it."

Stefan walked in and looked at Care and Elena smiling.

"You two look beautiful."

Then his attention went to Bonnie.

"Wow…"

He said his eyes raking over her. Bonnie arched an eyebrow, looking at him. Damon looked over at Stefan.

"You should close your mouth before something flies in there." He said looking over in the direction his gaze was in.

She looked absolutely amazing. Sure he's looked at her before and thought that she was pretty, but she was in a whole other light tonight. The dress being black brought out the true colors of her eyes. Not only were they green, but he could see a hint of hazel on them as well. Her hair was perfect waves of dark brown, like an ocean of chocolate; and it fell on her back that was slightly exposed. Speaking of things being exposed her collarbone looked scrumptious; and Damon rarely looked at that. Her neck was perfect, and succulent; it made his gums throb. He was sure if they were alone he would have tried to sink his teeth into her neck. She probably tastes just as good as she looks. Maybe even better. He thought to himself.

"Hey Damon, you might want to close your mouth before flies in there." He heard Stefan say, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked over at him.

"Whatever let's go."

He walked out first, but not before giving Bonnie another look over. It was rare that she dressed like this, and it was a memory he wanted to keep.

* * *

Bonnie felt flustered. All night people have been telling her how beautiful she looked; especially guys. Right now she was taking a break from dancing, her feet were killing her. Elena was dancing with Stefan, who she dragged out to the dance floor. Caroline was dancing with Tyler, who surprised her once they got to the dance. And she had just finished dancing with Matt, who was over at the table bringing getting them some punch.

She sat down on one of the chairs at the table they claimed, and was picking around with the food, and that's when Matt came over.

"Here ya go Bon."

He said handing her the cup and sitting across from her.

"Thanks Matt."

She smiled at him, and he nodded.

"You know Damon's been looking at you all night."

She laughed a little.

"Oh really?"

"Yea it has. He's been looking at you, like you're something to eat. No pun intended."

"He looks at everything like that, that has two legs, and a vagina."

Matt laughed, and Bonnie smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"That's true. So how are you holding up since the whole Island incident?"

Bonnie frowned a little. No one has really asked her how she felt after the whole trip, and the whole Silas/Shane thing. She was still a little fuzzy about that.

"I'm dealing with it, I guess you can say. Just taking it one day at a time."

"That's all you can do."

"Yea."

She replied, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after graduation?"

"Besides going to college, nothing really. What about you?"

"Same. Haven't really thought about the future with everything that's been going on around here."

Bonnie nodded her head. That was true; none of them have really sat and talked about the future. They never really had the time. Since the Salvatore's arrival their life has been everything but normal. Bonnie looked over at Matt, who was busy messing with his phone. She admired him. With everything he's been through, he managed to make it through the day with a smile. If she wasn't a witch, and just a plain human like him; she might have been off the rails going crazy. But not Matt, he had great stamina.

"Bonnie, would you like to dance?"

A voice came from behind her, and from the look on Matt's face, she knew who it was. She turned and looked at Damon.

"I'm actually kind of tired."

"Oh come on Judgy. Tonight's prom, you should be living it up."

She eyed him cautiously.

"I promise I won't bite; unless you want me too."

Her eyebrows narrowed at him.

"You're incorrigible you know that?"

"Yes. Incorrigible is my middle name." He held his hand out to her. "So are you coming or not?"

"Where's Elena?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Why won't you dance with her? She is your date."

"I asked you, not her."

"Well why don't you go ask her then?"

"I don't want to dance with her; I want to dance with you."

Bonnie just sat there not moving, and it caused Damon to roll his eyes. She was really starting to irritate him. She smiled a little to herself, because she was doing it on purpose.

"Alright. Let's go."

She got up and walked pass him, going out toward the dance floor.

* * *

"You know psychiatrists agree that hostility is just sublimated sexual attraction."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow looking at Damon. As soon as they hit the dance floor a slow song came on. Just her luck. She had her arm loosely around his neck, as her other hand was in his, and his other arm was around her waist.

"And what exactly are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, all this time you've known me you've been very hostile toward me. Is there something else behind that?"

"Yea there is actually. It's backed up with utter annoyance."

He chuckled a little.

"Come on Bonnie, you can't really hate me that much."

"Hate is a powerful word. I strongly dislike you.

He spun her out, and then pulled her back into him, her back pressed up against his chest.

"You say that now." He breathed into her ear, his breath tickling her neck softly. "You know you think about me."

"I think about burning you."

"I like when you talk dirty to me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I think I may have given you too many aneurysms for your brain to handle."

"Or maybe not enough."

He spun her out again, and then dipped her down, then brought her back up, pulling her in close to him.

"What are you up to Salvatore?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You're being less than horrible; which only means you need me to do something."

"No. There's no opposing threat out there; not that I know of."

Bonnie eyed him and he smiled at her. He couldn't tell her that he's been thinking about her since their encounter on the Island. This was one of the reasons why he wanted to know where she was for those two days. It bothered him, in a way he couldn't explain; and he didn't know why either. Ever since that hug, he's been worrying about her. I mean he's been trying to look after Elena since he made her turn off her humanity, but he really didn't have to, Stefan pretty much did it for him. He had been going around aimlessly, while she's been god knows where for those two days.

"So, are you going to answer my question from earlier?"

"Which question is that?"

"Where were you for those two days?"

"You never answered why you wanted to know."

"Because Elena was worried."

Which was a complete lie, and he knew that she knew that. Elena has been too busy eating people than being worried about someone else.

"Well is she wants to know then she can ask."

"Why are you being so difficult? Just answer the question."

"I will when you tell me the real reason as to why you want to know."

He clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together. She knows how to get under his skin, and he hated that.

"Because I was worried."

He blurted out before he could stop himself. This caught Bonnie off guard. Her eyebrows disappeared in her hairline. Damon Salvatore was worried about someone other than Elena. And that someone was her.

"Are you kidding me?"

Damon let her go and just simply walked away, leaving her there looking dumb, her eyes following him as he walked off. What the hell was really going on with him?

* * *

**There ya have it! Tell me what you think. I hope I did the dresses justice, probably not. More coming soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back, told you I would be :P. Well Here's 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : None of this characters belong to me. They are the property of LJ and script writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena. _Elena_. **Elena**. E-freaking-lena. That's all everyone has been worrying about. Well not this girl, not anymore at least. Bonnie walked into her house slamming the door behind herself with the flick of her wrist. This is where she draws the line. Dealing with an emotionless Elena is one thing, but dealing with an emotionless Elena that has tried to kill you – not once but twice – is a whole other thing. She tried to be nice the first time only giving her an aneurysm to slow her down, and try talking to her; but that backfired.

_"Ugggh…." Elena proclaimed, grabbing her head falling to her knees. Bonnie stopped and looked at her in bewilderment. _

_"Elena what's going on?"_

_Elena looked up at her, her eyes no longer brown doe, but deep black._

_"You. The answer to all of this is you. Since we can't kill Silas, we kill his witch. That way I won't have to deal with Jeremy, Alaric, and Jenna trying to force me to switch on my humanity. I heard little witch. Silas has been coming to you as Jeremy to break the seal. That's not going to happen."_

_The next thing Bonnie knew Elena was instantly in front of her, and her fangs were engaged into her neck. She screamed trying to get her off, but Elena jerked back herself choking and spitting up blood. The emotion that took over Bonnie was unexplainable. Everything in her turned to rage and all she saw was red. She flicked her wrist and Elena was screaming holding her head again, falling to the ground. The bone in her arm cracked next, and that only prompted her to do more damage. She intensified the aneurysm in Elena's head, and she started thrashing on the ground._

_"Bonnie, stop it." She heard a voice coming from behind her, and that when she saw Stefan in front of her, aiding to Elena; trying to calm her down. _

_"I know what I'm doing." She said calmly, the aneurysm getting stronger._

_"That's just the magic talking. She's your best friend." The voice behind her said._

_Blood was starting to come out of her ears, and her nose. Stefan shot a glance up to Bonnie._

_"Damn it Bonnie. "_

_Elena screamed again. "Bo-bonnie please…" She pleaded. And that's when Bonnie saw it. The glimpse of the Elena she once knew, and she stopped, the feeling subsiding._

_She felt someone walk up behind her, and she turned to face him. It was Damon._

_"Are you ok?" He asked looking at her._

_"No I'm not ok. I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is ok."_

_"Ok. Alright." He stepped to her cautiously. "Just calm down. We're going to fix it."_

_"Fix it?" She said giving him a look of disbelief. "Fix it?! She's not some toy that you can just take apart and put back together when something's not working, Damon. She's a vampire. A vampire without her humanity; and that's no thanks to you."_

_And with that she was gone._

* * *

Damon watched as Stefan placed Elena on the bed, which was in the room of the Salvatore Boarding house. He leaned against the wall watching him fawn over her. A part of him hated it. Even without her emotions Elena seemed to respond to Stefan more than him. Whenever he tried to talk sense into her, she'd waved him off; but when Stefan with his cape stepped into play, she actually stopped and thought about what he said. He could see it all over her face whenever he caught them talking.

Stefan stood up and turned to face and Damon smirked at him.

"She's definitely going to feel _that_ in the morning." He chuckled a little.

"Looks like we're to plan C. Did you see the look in her eyes, when she thought she was going to die? It was fear."

"Yea, fear one of the pesky little human feelings. Great, now that we know how we're going to help Elena; I think we should talk about the other problem. The one where it can be anyone, anywhere, anytime."

"I think Bonnie can handle herself. We got a front row seat to that event."

"Seriously? I don't think we should underestimate him. He fooled the hell out of us didn't he?" He inquired walking out of the room after Stefan, shutting the door and locking it. "What did he say to you?"

"Lead me out to the woods, claiming he saw Silas, and staked me. What about you?"

"Hmm." Damon looked at Stefan for a while, before answering. Of course he wasn't going to tell him the truth, so he shrugged, turning to face him. "He talked about his hair, I figured it was you."

Stefan snorted a little, as Damon passed by him to go upstairs. He looked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?"

"Yea." Stefan said following after him.

* * *

Damon walked into his room, tossing his jacket on the chair and loosening his tie; sitting his glass of bourbon on the table. He walked over to the part of the room that was his bathroom, and turned the shower on. He stripped himself down, and stepped into the shower, letting the water run over his body. The truth to the matter was Silas used Elena and Bonnie against him. He somehow knew about the sire bond and how that came to effect with his and Elena's relationship.

_"Your mind is a very dark and riveting place Damon…The witch is mine, stay away from her."_

Those words played over in his head. So that's another thing they had to add to the ongoing list of Silas characteristics. He's a physic. He ran his hand through his hair. Bonnie. He needed to check on her. Make sure she wasn't going another one of her - whatever you call it.

He got out the shower, wrapping a towel around and walking into his room to change. He changed into his classic black attire, and boots. He jogged downstairs and grabbing his keys from the table.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Out. Don't wait up." He walked out the house and got into his car, heading down the street to Bonnie's house.

* * *

She was sleep. Her blanket half way off the bed, her hair fanned out all around her face, and her body sprawled out in the middle of her bed. To say she was tired would be an understatement. She was even beyond exhausted; but who wouldn't be after almost killing their friend.

Tap. Tap.

She heard a noise on her window, and groaned turning her head and ignoring it.

Tap. Tap.

She scowled a little in her sleep. Whatever it was needed to shut the hell up.

Tap. Tap.

She let out a breath, and opened her eyes, looking over at the clock on her nightstand. 2:30 in the morning. She got up, sighing running a hand down her face, and looked toward her window. It was nothing there. She swung her body to the left, placing her feet on the cold floor. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Finally."

She heard a voice come from somewhere in the darkness, and she glared.

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Ya'know the time that _normal _people sleep?"

"And neither of us is normal. So get the sleep out your eyes and meet me at the front door."

Before Bonnie could protest, she felt a cool breeze whip pass her face indicating he was gone.

"Damn it…" She mumbled before shutting her window, and making her way downstairs.

She opened the door and was greeted with a smirk and a little wave of fingers.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why do you think I always want something from you?"

"Have you met yourself?"

"No, but from what I see I'm an impressionable guy."

Bonnie snorted, crossing her arms, and leaning against her door frame. To her dismay Damon took the same pose, facing her.

"Seriously what is it?"'

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going crazy."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I think you caught the maniac already."

Damon laughed a little, and Bonnie was now even more confused.

"I suppose you're right."

He said looking at her.

"This night just keeps getting more and more mind blogging."

"What do you mean?"

"First I was supposed to meet what I thought was Caroline at the Grille to help her with for graduation. Only to find out that it was Silas, and he came to me as Jeremy. I get threatened to do some stupid spell to let some veil down, and then I get attacked by what used to be my bestfriend. And now you, of all people, is sitting in front of my door asking if I'm ok."

"Your point is?"

"My point is this is crazy. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone or something."

"Welcome to my life."

Bonnie looked at him. Were they…bonding? She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it; deciding not to ask.

"Something's on your mind. What is it?"

She bit her lip contemplating whether or not to ask. They were having a semi weird nice talk and she didn't want to ruin it asking him about his feelings, knowing that he always shields away from that and becomes moody.

"I was just going to ask how you're doing in all of this."

"I'm fine. You know beside the fact of getting stabbed."

Bonnie pursed her lips and nodded her head a little.

"Right." She bit her lip. "So.."

"So.."

"Can I go back to bed now? As you can see nothing is broken, floating, or on fire."

"Yea. I suppose so. Just…if you need anything, you'll call right?"

"Yes. I'll call."

"Ok. Night Bonnie."

"Night."

She watched as he got in his car, and sped off down the road. She closed the door and made her way back up to her room thinking about what just took this.

"What is happening?" She asked no one in particular as she crawled back into bed.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd there ya go! I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, but I haven't been feeling the greatest and I'm enrolled myself in summer college course, cause I'm a nerd. xD But yea, more coming soon. Hopefully you won't have to wait this long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since we all know that TVD is pure fuckery, I'm not going in the direction of the show. Well I never really was, but it probably seemed liked it in the last chapter, but I'm not because I refuse to believe that Bonnie is gone for good. Anyways on to the storyJ.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They are the property of LJ and script writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

It was done. Finally. Everything was done, and back to normal; whatever normal was in the town of Mystic Falls. Silas was now on his way to being ways deep underwater, and the veil was put back up. Bonnie crossed her arms looking up at the night sky. The gang managed to survive something with minimum damage, and it seemed as though Elena was fully back to normal after being able to say a real goodbye to Jeremy.

"Hey Bonnie, can we talk?"

She adverted her gaze from the sky to the doe eyed girl she called her bestfriend.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just want to apologize for everything I've ever done or said to you."

"It's fine. You weren't yourself, and I know how that feels. I wasn't myself for a long time."

Elena nodded and bit her lip.

"I know. I just feel so bad for everything, and I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't come and say sorry. Do you think that we could ever…ya'know?"

Bonnie smiled a little and shrugged.

"We can talk about that later. It looks like you have more important things to attend to." She said as her eyes drifted to the person standing behind Elena, which cause Elena to turn around.

"Stefan…"

"I know." He said calmly, holding his hand out for her. "We have a lot of talking to do."

Bonnie watched as they walked off, smiling softly. Looks like things might swing back into action between those two. Bonnie let out a breath, and started walking toward home.

"You know it's dangerous for a young girl to be walking home alone at this time at night. You never know what's lurking in the dark shadows."

"Something like you?" Bonnie inquired, raising an eyebrow and looking in the direction of the voice.

"Exactly. As of now I am the biggest baddest thing out here. You should watch out."

"No, _you_ should watch out. I just turned an immortal witch into stone. I would like to think _I'm_ the biggest baddest thing out here."

He chuckled a little.

"Oh Bonnie, always too confident about your witches' brew."

"Oh Damon, always underestimating me and my witches' brew."

He smiled a little.

"I think me underestimating you, makes you stronger. Cause we both know you get a kick out of proving me wrong. But you did it Little Witch. You got rid of the big bad witch _and_ you closed the veil." He nodded towards his car. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Bonnie was a little skeptical, but she went anyways. This wasn't the first time she'd been in the car with Damon, and something was telling her it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

The light of the morning sun is what woke her up. Today was the day. Graduation day. She flipped the covers off her body, and dragged herself to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Thank goodness she took a shower last night, because she didn't feel like dealing with her hair being wet, and having to spend so much time fixing it.

Bonnie walked back into her room, grabbing her clothes, and changing into them. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on her door as she placed her cap and gown on. She gave herself a nod and walked downstairs. She was instantly bombarded by two figures, both yelling 'HAPPY GRADUATION!' Something Bonnie was not expecting.

"Thanks." She mumbled softly, smiling and fixing her hat that was sliding over to the left, thanks to the flailing arms that hit her in the head.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic."

"No I am. I just wasn't expecting all of this."

"Well you only graduate once. Here I got you something."

"Abby you didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to. " She pulled out a box and she opened it. "It belonged to your Grams. She used it to communicate to witches of she needed a quick answer. I know you can probably do that on your own, but I figured you'd want it, since it's the last thing that belonged to her."

Bonnie couldn't figure out the words to say 'Thank You.' She pulled her Mom into a hug.

"No, thank you. This-this is perfect." She smiled at her and took the necklace from the box, and handed it over to her Dad who placed it on her. "It's beautiful." She said admiring the crest that settled in the middle of the silver platform.

"Just like you." Her Dad said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She turned to face her parents, and that's when she heard a horn blaring.

"Bonnie Bennett! Let's go! We can't be late to our own graduation!"

"Caroline." They all said in unison.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there."

Bonnie nodded and walked to the door, glancing at her parents again, before walking outside to see her friends outside waiting for her. Caroline wasn't even driving and her voice was the most powerful. Typical. She shook her head and walked over to the car. She was about to open the door to the backseat when a pale hand stopped her.

"Nuh uh Little Witch, you're riding with me."

"And if she does we won't ever see her again." Caroline retaliated.

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind."

Bonnie looked at Damon who met her glance with a smirk.

"It's fine Caroline. I can handle myself."

"Well stay in my view."

"Whatever you say Barbie." Damon answered as he walked with Bonnie to his car.

"I mean it Damon!" Care yelled as her Matt, Elena, and Stefan started heading down the street.

"She's serious you know? If I'm not there in time she's going to flip shit, and I have a feeling it's not going to end well for you."

"Does anything ever do?" He asked opening her door.

Bonnie stepped into the car, and pulled the bottom of her gown in, as he shut her door. He walked around to his side, and got in starting the car, and taking off.

"So how do you feel? Graduating High School and all?"

"I feel somewhat official. I mean it's the ending of one chapter, but an opening to another. The final step into adulthood. I think I'm ready."

"Well aren't you a walking Hallmark card."

She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"But really, do you think you're really ready for this? Going to college becoming independent."

"I've been independent since age 6, and I've handled more stressful things than college. Hasn't the last few months been enough evidence for that?"

"Touché."

"Why are you going to graduation?"

"Are you kidding? Out of all the things I could be doing, I figured this couldn't be more important."

"Which means you have nothing else better to do with your life?"

"Yea, you got me. I don't. I'm a boring 142 year old vampire now that everything seems to be going down east street."

"That's for now. Something is going to come up."

"And why do you say that?" He asked sending her a quick glance.

"Because something always does. It's Mystic Falls. The town of never ending supernatural and weirdness."

"Well right now we are worried about you and the scooby gang walking across the stage today."

"Yea."

It was a little weird that today was well, a normal day. Something that she had become un-accustomed to. Everything had been so not normal that it became normal. So she just kind of expected walking up and facing a problem, but as of right now there wasn't a problem. There wasn't a villain to be put down. None of her friends were in potential danger, or needed saving. There was no master plan to conjurer up, no spells needed to do or undo anything. It was just….ordinary. Somehow it was dreadfully ordinary.

* * *

**There ya go. Another chapter and it didn't forever and a day for it. Stay tune for more lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They are the property of LJ and script writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

**AN: Sorry lovelies. I know it's a huge space between each upload, but ti's kind of hard to write when I get no inspiration at all, which most likely this chapter sucks. But anyways here it is :P**

* * *

Graduation was just that, graduation. Names were called, and people walked across the stage receiving their diplomas. Right now Bonnie was sprawled out on the Salvatore's wooden floor, by the fireplace with her two best friends. Caroline was on the right of her, and Elena on her left. All there were laughing hysterically for no reason. Mainly due to the brownies Bonnie had baked and brought over, which had a special something inside of it.

"Remember that time at camp we all played truth or dare, and we dared that poor girl, with the blonde hair, to jump into the lake naked?"

"Oh yea!" Caroline beamed. "And she came back inside and her face was all swollen, because it was something in the lake that bit her and she was allergic?"

Bonnie laughed, nodding her head. "What was her name again?"

"Uhm. Pixie. That was her name." Elena chimed in.

"Yea, poor Pixie."

"Poor Pixie indeed." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Caroline threw the first thing she could find. "Get out, you stalker, this is a girl's night." She said as whatever she threw collided with the wall and shattered.

"Looks like you owe me a new rug."

Care rolled her eyes. "You and your stupid fetish with rugs. I swear you like more like a woman than my Mom does." She pursed her lips at her statement. "Well pretty much anyone acts more womanly than my Mother. Why does my Mom lack woman-ness? How come I couldn't have a normal Mom that did normal Mom things, like shop; or buy herself a new nose or something? No. I got the Mom that liked to wear the pants in the relationship. Both figuratively and literally."

Damon raised an eyebrow, and Elena rolled over, hitting Caroline in her arm.

"Shut up. You're talking too much."

"Well she wouldn't be Caroline if she didn't." Bonnie said, sitting up.

"Thanks for that insightful speech on how manly your Mom is blondie, but I came down here to give the witch a graduation present."

"You got Bonnie a present, and not me? Or Elena? Don't you like hate her or something, but you give her present?"

"Caroline!"

"Well, it's true!"

Elena got up, pulling her blonde match up as well.

"I'm going to detoxicate her, before she has no friends. You two do…whatever." She said dragging her into the kitchen.

Bonnie got up off the floor, as Damon walked down the two steps leading in the living room.

"Kind of wish you didn't bring your little treat don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie said looking at him.

"The brownies? I smelled the weed before you even came into the house."

She shrugged her shoulders. "She's high. She always says erratic things when she's out of her element."

"You know I don't actually hate you right?"

"That's kind of hard to believe. You've said it plenty of times, and not to mention you tried to kill me."

"Despite of what I said, I've done the exact opposite. I helped you come up with a plan to fool Klaus into thinking you were dead. I helped you find your Mother. It was me that showed you the house that the 100 witches died so you could harvest their power. I saved you from near death when you decided to become Alaric's blood bag. I was there on the island with you and Professor Creepy when you wanted answers that he didn't want to give. It was me who stayed on the island to find you, when everyone else left. And here recently I helped you trap Silas so you can turn him into stone, and then tossed his body into the ocean. What's the saying now-a-days? Actions speak louder than words?"

Bonnie was completely speechless. She never sat and thought about, until now that was. She tried to find a rebuttal but she couldn't. Not really anyway. Damon saw the look on her face and he rolled his eyes.

"You're trying to figure out all the bad I've done in that aren't you? So I tried to kill you once. That was because I was fixated on getting Katherine out the tomb, only to know she wasn't in there. And my anger wasn't aimed at you, it was aimed at Emily. Then I turned your Mother into a vampire. Which I don't even see why you care that much considering the fact that she hasn't been a Mother to you in the last 15 years."

Bonnie took a defensive stance, and at that moment Damon was trying to figure out why he was even explaining himself in the first place. All he wanted to do was give her a gift, and here he was pouring his heart out like a 15 year old boy in one of those cheesy poorly written TV shows.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know where that came from…" He started out, he pulled the box from the back of his pocket and sat it on the table between them and pushed it over to her. "Here before I say something I'll regret and you won't feel obligated to take it."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Obligated? I should be suspicious of what it is. For all I know it can be some kind of charm that makes me attracted to you."

Damon scoffed.

"As if it'll take a charm to do a thing like that. "

Bonnie smiled and picked up the box, before opening it. It was a charm bracelet, and it was a little bird made of the lapis lazuli stone, like his ring and it was outlined in silver. She looked at the charm, then back at him.

"Damon I can't..."

"Yes you can, and you will."

He walked over to her, taking the bracelet and holding his hand out to her.

"May I?"

Bonnie gingerly placed her hand in his, and he clasped the bracelet onto her wrist. He looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers in that smoldering way. She couldn't help the blood that decided to travel up her neck and to her cheeks. His gaze was so heavy, how could you not feel overwhelmed by it. Damon smiled at her, and she suddenly became interested in her feet, and she dropped her hand from his.

"Thanks." She muttered out. "It's beautiful."

"No problem Little Witch."

Elena walked back out from the kitchen.

"I'm going to take her home, want to hitch a ride Bon?"

"No, I'll take her." Damon chimed in. "But let me talk to blondie first."

He walked over to the doppelganger and the neurotic blonde. He nodded his head to the kitchen and walked in, her following suite.

"What is it Damon? You want to talk payments plans for your rug?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No – well yes – but no. I want to go over what you said to Bonnie."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we just go over this? I wasn't thinking clearly. I was going to apologize."

"No, you _are _going to apologize. Not only because I said so, but also because if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be alive."

"What are you talking about Damon?"

"Against contrary belief, I didn't feed you my blood because of Elena. Actually I offered up the idea, Elena rejected it and Bonnie was the one that told me to do it. So if I were you I would show her a little more respect, whether you're in control of yourself or not. Got it?"

She looked at him a little bit in bewilderment, taking in the new information. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yea, yea. I got it."

Damon smirked a little and nodded.

"Good. You're free to go."

Caroline stood there for a while longer, before walking out and going to Bonnie.

"I'm really sorry for what I said Bon. I didn't mean it."

Bonnie eyed her curiously and slightly confused.

"I know Car. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. You're always there for me, and I shouldn't say things like that to a _friend_."

She said putting emphasis on the word friend, and cutting her eyes at Elena, then back at Bonnie.

"Caroline, are you ok? What did Damon say to you?"

"Just something about paying him back for that stupid carpet of his." She rolled her eyes, and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome?" She asked, hugging her back laughing a little.

She smiled at her and looked back at Elena, practically glaring at her.

"I'm ready to go."

The brunette pursed her lips, and followed Caroline out, looking back at Bonnie, who shrugged.

"Well that was weird." Damon said walking back from the kitchen with a glass of blood in his hand.

Bonnie looked at him, raising an eyebrow and he smiled at her leaning against the wall, taking a sip of liquid in his glass.

* * *

**FYI. I'm not trying to make Elena out to be a bad person. I just thought it'd be fun if Damon stirred up some trouble because he ****_is_**** Damon after all. But aside from that I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned.**


End file.
